charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleuthing with the Enemy
Sleuthing with the Enemy is the 8th episode of the third season and the 52th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After suffering a serious injury at the hand of The Charmed Ones, Cole disappears leaving Phoebe to worry. As the girls prepare a potion to destroy Belthazor, they encounter Krell, a demon bounty hunter sent by The Source to kill Belthazor. Piper reluctantly agrees with Prue to join forces with Krell to find Belthazor so they can vanquish him, as Phoebe searches for information as to the current whereabouts of Cole. Later Prue, Phoebe and Piper learn that Cole is the demon that has been trying to kill them and Phoebe faces the tough decision of killing the man she loves or defying her sisters by letting him go free. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner/ Belthazor *'Krell' *'Reece Davidson' *'Homeless Man' Beings Magical Beings *'Krell' -''' Zotar bounty hunter; vanquished by Cole with an energy ball to save Phoebe. Mortals *Homeless Man-'attacked by Krell, saved by Prue. *'Reece Davidson -'DA, Bureau of Investigation. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' *The Belthazor Vanquish Potion is opposite (to the left) of the Belthazor page. *Prue says that everything Krell said about Zotars was in the Book of Shadows. 'Spells' *The Charmed Ones recite the Belthazor Vanquish Potion Spell from the Book of Shadows. The result is a successful Belthazor Vanquishing potion. *Prue re-wrote the spell used to summon Melinda Warren to create the Belthazor Summoning Spell. *The first time Prue and Piper cast the Belthazor Summoning Spell they are surprised to get Krell. *The second time Prue and Piper cast the Belthazor Summoning Spell they were looking for Krell. Belthazor Vanquish Potion :''Spirits of Air :Forest and Sea :Set us of this :Demon free: :Beasts of hoof :And Beasts of shell :Drive this evil :Back to hell Belthazor Summoning Spell :Magic forces :Black and White :Reaching out :Through Space and Light :Be he far :Or be he near :Bring us the demon :Belthazor here. *Prue created this spell in 2000 by altering the spell used to summon Melinda Warren. When first cast, Prue and Piper were shocked that Krell, a bounty hunter, intercepted their "calling card" and showed up instead of Belthazor. ("Sleuthing with the Enemy"). In later episodes a page with the spell can be seen. 'Potions' *Prue and Piper maked the Belthazor Vanquish Potion which includes, but is not limited to: Mandrake, Cockles, Pig's Feet, and Belthazor Flesh 'Powers' *This is the first time Piper is able to unfreeze a specific body part of someone frozen. *Notes: Leo isn't allowed to heal mortals unless they were hurt by evil. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * In this episode we learn that Evil often congregate in cemeteries. It's more difficult to track demons there and it has thus turned into a good hiding place for evil beings. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition power. * Throughout this episode, every time Leo says Belthazor (pronounced Bel-Ther-Zor) He would pronounce it Bol-Ther-Za, more closely mirroring the way it would be said with a demon accent. * The title is a reference to the title of the movie "Sleeping With The Enemy" (1991). * The Charmed Ones discover that Cole is a demon in this episode. * This is the third time that the Charmed Ones (in this case Prue and Piper) work with a demon or warlock. It happens before in "When Bad Warlocks Go Good" and "Apocalypse, Not". * It is explained that Leo is only able to heal half of Cole's injuries because his healing power does not work on demons, of which Cole is half . In the Season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 2" Cole is fully healed via the Whitelighter healing power, with Paige's whitelighter half complimenting Leo's healing touch. This means Leo's limitation is probably only resident with regular pure whitelighters, or more whitelighter power is required for it than one can have. * Prue and Piper create the Belthazor vanquishing potion in this episode. One of the ingredients is a pig's foot, at which Piper says, "Poor Piggy". Paige says the same thing when mixing the same potion in the Season 4 episode "Black as Cole". * This is the first time Piper froze a being and then only unfroze its head afterward. Piper uses this a few times to interogate demons, once freezing a demon in mid-shimmer and then unfreezing his head so that they could interogate him. Piper, in "Centennial Charmed" uses this to interrogate the Lazarus Demon and is selectively able to just blow up one of his arms. * Prue said she is a Scorpio in this episode backing up her birth date as 28th October 1970. * Krell gets smashed into the Grandfather Clock when Prue telekinetically knocks him across the room. * The Belthazor vanquishing potion didn't work on Krell, nor did it even harm him, proving he was not affiliated with Belthazor or the Brotherhood of the Thorn (who were all vulnerable to the effects of the potion). * In this episode we find out that Cole has red blood, even as Belthazor, because he is a half demon. * This episode reunites Holly Marie Combs with Keith Diamond, they last worked together in the 1992 film "Dr. Giggles". In the horror movie, Holly played the part of Jennifer Campbell and Keith Diamond played Officer Rietz. * Ironically, when Cole is finally vanquished for good, it's by Phoebe with the Belthazor vanquishing potion. * At the end of the episode, when Phoebe reassured Prue that she was right about Cole, Prue said, "I didn't want to be right." Paige said the same thing in season 4, when Phoebe found out that Cole was the Source. * Cole is not the first evil being to fall in love with a witch/mortal while on the job. Prior to Cole, the Charmed Ones had battled a warlock named Anton, a darklighter named Alec, and a twisted sorcerer boss, and they would later encounter Penny's former lover Armand the Necromancer, all of whom fell in love with a good woman/witch while initially using them for something else. Cole, however, is the only one to ever attempt to turn good as a result, most likely because of the strong will of his human half. * From this moment on, Prue is never fully able to trust Cole again. Which is immediately ironic considering Prue felt both Phoebe and Cole's love for each other during "Primrose Empath" and convinced Phoebe to go after Cole, leading to the two of them sleeping together. As hinted to with the earlier reference to how she "didn't want to be right", this mistrust is even later passed on to Paige. *This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. *This is not the first time that Phoebe runs into a room, screams "demon" and runs at him and kicks. The second time is in Season 4 episode We're Off to See the Wizard when the wizard creates an underworld illusion. Glitches * In the Book of Shadows under the Belthazor page, it says at the bottom to beware of this demon because there is no known way to defeat him, but on the page right next to the Belthazor page there is a Belthazor Vanquishing Potion page. This means that separate Warren witches have faced him over the years and added to the book without altering the original page. * In the Book of Shadows, the name of Cole's demonic half is spelled "Belthazor", but characters occasionally refer to him as "Balthazar" which might just be an alternate pronunciation. Quotes International Titles *'French:' Démon Contre Démon (Demon against Demon) *'Polish:' Sypiając z wrogiem (Sleeping with the Enemy) *'Czech:' Stopování s nepřítelem (Tracking the Enemy) *'Russian:' Po sledu vraga'' (On the trail of the enemy)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Indagando con el enemigo (Investigating with The Enemy) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Salvando al enemigo (Saving The Enemy) *'Serbian:' Istraziti neprijatelja (Explore the Enemy) *'Italian:' La Confessione (The Confession) *'German: '''Balthasar ''(Balthazar) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3